Simon Snow-Le commencement
by Aliciat96
Summary: Suivez les débuts du jeune Simon Snow à l'école des sorciers Watford... Ce premier texte raconte comment celui-ci intègre cette fameuse école, il vous laissera dans le doute et le questionnement, bonne lecture!


Simon Desneiges sort du métro Pie-IX, il lit les écriteaux pour se rendre au collège de Maisonneuve. Il commence sous peu sa première session en arts et lettres. C'est un jeune homme très imaginatif, et ses dessins sont très beaux. Il se sent outre fois très nerveux, son pas est vite et saccadé, il a hâte d'y arriver. En arrivant, il constate que l'entrée rue Bourbonnière est en rénovation et que tous les autres étudiants passent par la seconde entrée, sur le côté du bâtiment. Il lit donc l'insigne : Entrée en rénovation, réouverture en session d'été 2014. Malgré le fait que le mois de septembre approche et que les travailleurs n'ont toujours pas terminé leur rénovation, Simon, douteux, continue son chemin avec les autres étudiants.

Quelque chose le freine, il semble apercevoir cette même affiche virevolter devant l'entrée. Elle se met à trembler laissant les mots et les lettres s'entremêler. Le message se transforme et un second apparait ; Bienvenue aux nouveaux sorciers de Watford! Il pense faire partie d'un canular que les anciens du cégep prennent un malin plaisir à concevoir. Il est toutefois intrigué par sa magie et son réalisme. Simon s'avance vers cette affiche et lit le message à voix haute. Il sent des mains qui tirent son chandail et l'entraînent vers cette entrée barrée. Comme si le fait qu'il ait lu le message à voix haute avait déclencher cette action. Simon se voit complètement chamboulé, comme s'il avait traversé dans une nouvelle dimension. Ses poumons se contractent et il prend du temps à retrouver son souffle, sa tête tourne. Deux jeunes hommes le regardent étrangement et rigolent. Simon lui n'a pas la tête à rire, il a plutôt envie de vomir. Les deux se présentent, lui de droite se nomme Thomas Pitch et l'autre Timothy Pitch, se sont des jumeaux. Simon se présente à son tour. Il leur demande où il est, pourquoi ses noms étranges et ces habits de sorciers...

Simon allait lui aussi avoir un nom comme les leurs, l'école les rebaptisent. Il ne comprenait rien du tout. Il pensait rêver. Thomas lui dit que tout ce chamboulement était dû à la porte de l'univers parallèle des sorciers. Simon doutait des paroles des jumeaux. Ils semblaient cependant très convaincants. Les deux tapotent les épaules de Simon, ils l'amènent ensuite dans l'auditorium où tous les nouveaux doivent aller pour une importante étape. Tyrannus Basilton Pitch était le frère cadet de Thomas et Timothy. Il a le même âge que Simon. Ils le présentèrent à Basilton. Simon lui demanda si c'était réel, s'il y avait réellement l'école de magie Watford... Baz lui dit que Watford est l'école de magie affiliée à Maisonneuve, l'école des morlus. Les morlus sont les personnes qui n'ont pas connaissance de la magie. Les sorciers doivent garder l'anonymat et passer par la fausse entrée en rénovation de cette école morlue.

Simon reste silencieux, il observe les actions. Les élèves déjà établis avaient des habits de différentes couleurs, représentant différents clans. Cobratôt, Seredoie, Poufvent ainsi que Sphinxdart composent l'école de magie Watford. L'auditorium est rempli, sur le côté est situé les différents clans qui viennent encourager leurs jeunes recrues. La cérémonie commence, le mage arrive sur scène ainsi que les professeurs. Il les présente et souhaite une bonne rentrée à tous. Il débute très rapidement la cérémonie de baptême. Les jeunes sorciers sont appelés un à l'autre, si le nom convient, ils passent directement au classement. Pour cette étape, les élèves doivent toucher le bâton lumineux du mage. Le bâton indique ensuite, par émission de couleur, le clan de l'élève.

Le premier nom sorti est celui de Pénélope Boucher, elle semble très anxieuse. Elle monte les quelques marches et rejoint le mage. Ses parents sont des morlus, elle doit donc changer de nom, elle s'appellera Penelope Bunce. Il lui passe ensuite le fameux bâton. Elle le touche et celui-ci s'illumine tranquillement. Elle voit son avenir défiler. La lumière du bâton reflète les glorieuses couleurs des Sphixdart. Elle rejoint alors cette équipe qui la réclame d'un ton chaleureux.

Le deuxième nom est celui de Simon Desneiges. Il se lève nerveusement et descend l'allée vers les marches de la scène. Il croit toujours rêver. Le mage s'approche de lui, sa longue barbe blanche frôle sa main. Il le regarde fixement dans les yeux et sourit. Juste au moment où le mage ouvre la bouche pour lui donner son nouveau nom, Simon s'évanouit, tête contre sol. Un long moment passe entre sa perte de conscience et son éveil. La dernière chose qu'il avait vue était le visage de Penelope entourée des membres des Sphinxdart.

Simon fut réveillé par Penelope qui disait son nom. Soulagé, Simon réalisa que c'était un rêve et qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de Watford ou de mage ou même d'habits de sorcier. Cette illusion est rompue lorsque celle-ci prononce le nom complet ; Simon Snow...

À suivre..


End file.
